


Understanding

by Sacryde



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacryde/pseuds/Sacryde
Summary: Everything feels like a dream now, but somehow, Taemin remembers.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://sacryde-riots.livejournal.com/11840.html)/[here](https://oheiina.livejournal.com/4306.html) in June of 2010.
> 
> No edits have been made.

Shaking fingers, hushed whispers, pained cries muffled by hands warm with heat. Everything feels like a dream now, but somehow, Taemin remembers. The feel of those hands on him, making him feel things he had never felt before. There was an insecurity in him now that had never been there before, and he could only wonder why he suddenly felt so unsure of himself. It could be the fact that he gained 2 kilos recently, or the fact that he still couldn't manage to sing properly on stage without his voice cracking. It could be the way his tight jeans showed that he clearly still wasn't done growing, or it could be the way everyone seemed to like him better dressed as a girl. It could be any of these things, but somehow he knew that it was none of them. The thing that made him so suddenly insecure, the thing that made his palms sweat and his breath tremble, was something entirely different. And it was standing right in front of him, staring as if Taemin had surprised him. As if that were even possible when he was the one practically shaking, though he wasn't sure if he was shaking from nerves, fear, or anticipation?

"Taemin-ah..."

"Hyung."

"Um.. about last... "

"It's alright, Minho-hyung. Let's just forget it, okay? You were just a bit.. delirious, right? You didn't mean to do that with me. I mean, I'm a guy, how could you? Especially when you have all those noonas love-struck and all..."

"But-"

"It's alright." Taemin smiles, putting on his sweetest performance before turning around swiftly and walking away, willing himself to not start running. He knew it was a mistake, that Minho-hyung had just been tired and frustrated and had just needed something to take his mind off of everything. He didn't like it, but he understood it at least. That was all he _could_ do. Understand.


End file.
